dingosniperfandomcom-20200213-history
Garret the Hyena
Garret the Hyena is a 55 year old anthropomorphic male hyena who is the head of a formerly powerful gang. His obsession over Silvertooth has caused him to lose the fame and wealth of his gang, to the point of the name being forgotten by almost everyone and dwindling into nothingness. He is currently hiding out with a small group of his loyalist forces but slowly losing his mind as he continues to search for Silvertooth. Phyiscal Description TBA Personality Garret is very headstrong and rash. He has developed a reputation for his rash and dangerous thinking whilst also keeping causality rates low. Garret has also been described as a tyrant by others because of his obsession over extremely valuable and rare objects. His fascination with rare and mystical objects resulted in many of his forces viewing him as an inadequate leader. But over time, he has lost most of his wealth and is at the brink of insanity as a result of his obsession over collecting Silvertooth, causing him to become extremely unstable both emotionally and mentally. Relationships *Unknown mother and father Abilities Garret is extremely skilled in both ranged and close quarter weaponry. He has been known to be most familiar with a sniper rifle as many of his field kills have been with one. He is also an expert businessman, knowing where to invest his money so he will get more in return to fund his gang activities, but as a result of his dwindling sanity, he has lost the majority of his gangs' money and has developed an extreme trigger finger, resulting in him randomly firing his weapons, even killing a gang member from time to time. Background Prior to Garret losing his mind, he was once the head of a major and well known crime gang that had a reputation for thievery. He would use his resources to steal extremely valuable and rare items before claiming them as his own and throwing them in with his collection. When Garret was still sane, he met a sixteen year old Axel who was interested in joining his gang. Garret watched over the months as his skills improved over the months under the guidance of Ned. Although Garret was pleased with the progress, he began to develop an interest in Axel's sword, Silvertooth. After Axel had returned from a mission, Garret demanded that he turn it over, Axel refused stating it was a too important to him to give up just for some cash. When Garret was unable to convince Axel to hand it over, he threatened Axel by saying he would kill Jack and Jessabel unless he handed it over, which instantly resulted in Axel quitting. Four months later, Garret ordered an attack on the orphanage where the three of them were living, but by this point, his obsession over Silvertooth resulted in his gang losing key members. When the strike forced returned, Garret was extremely displeased with the result and ordered that all resources be devoted to finding it. Since then, Garret's gang has shrunk into a shell of its former self, becoming nothing but a small group of thieves. Garret himself has slowly lost his mind too, spending every hour of every day searching for the sword and going to any length to claim it. Trivia